1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a display controller, a display system, and a display controlling method. To be specific, the present invention relates to a technical field of a display controller for controlling a display pattern in a matrix display apparatus, a display system including the display controller and the display apparatus, and a display controlling method performed in the display controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years thin display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display apparatus and an organic electro luminescence (EL) display apparatus have become prevalent which have an advantage in its installation location.
For the image display of conventional liquid crystal display apparatuses or organic EL display apparatuss, the following display method is generally adopted: in a vertical synchronizing period from when voltage information is supplied to each pixel constituting a display screen to when the subsequent voltage information is supplied, the supplied voltage information is stored by using a pixel capacity formed in each pixel, so that light emission from the pixel is continued.
However, according to the display method of the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus and so on, the supplied voltage information is stored using a pixel capacity during one vertical synchronizing period all, so that light emission from the pixel is continued. As a result, an afterimage resulting from human vision is more likely to occur. Such an afterimage reduces display quality. For example, a fast moving image cannot be clearly displayed.